Privo (Apocalypse)
Privo is a Fallen Archangel and the Satan of Deprive in the "Apocalypse Series", Privo fell from Heaven due to his love for Hubris and it seems that above all others it is Privo that Hubris wants to raise from Hell, Privo is said to be incredibly powerful - causing someone to combust with a snap of his fingers. Appearance Personality Privo, in contrast to Hubris, is a knight-customs Angel who would solve the larger problem before the smaller ones. He has a similar sense of justice to Hubris, but would rather solve them through politics. His differences in ideology causes him to clash with Hubris, although the two are not really at odds with each other. This can be represented in the fact that Hubris has spent most of his time, loved and respected for his deeds, while Hubris takes pride in the fact that he works and he'll eventually look favourable for his eventual success. Physical Appearance Privo is the blond Haired and blue eyed wonder of the Angelic (formerly) and (presently) the Demonic, he usually dresses in the Armour of the Archangels, a special armour that only the most renouned of Archangels have been said to use. Biography Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment * Powers: *'Fallen Angel' - Due to being a Fallen Angel, Privo has more power than a simple Demon or High Ranked Demonic Entity, due to his power prior to his Fall he is known as one of the strongest of the Fallen Angels. **'Immortality' - He is immune to ageing and disease. He also doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep, or breath. **'Overpowering' - Privo is a High ranked Angel (former Archangel) and therefore he can overpower Angels of Lower Rank and match up to Angels of Similar Rank. *'Demonic Obedience' - Due to being a potential predecessor to all Demons and his sibling connection to their "God" Lucifer, Privo cannot be attacked by Pureblood Demons and a Devil Triggered Dante can only match him with Human Strength, Privo as the Satan of Pride leads the powerful Pride Demons of the Pride Clan. *'The Unkillable Ones' - Due to High Ranked Angels having indestructible Bodies and Souls, though they can be killed physically in combat (though with difficulty) once their life-force is used up, under the right conditions they can easily be revived and with following rest they not only regain their past strength but potentially become stronger from garnered combat experience. *'Four Winged Angel' - Privo is a Four Winged Angel and therefore they have 40x the power of a normal Angel, especially since Hubris was born from the Twin Project. *'Titan Style' - Privo fights using the physically adapt Titan Style where he use physical strength and defence to overwhelm even the strongest of opponents. Abilities * Weaknesses Being a Fallen Archangel, Privo has very few weaknesses - less so than Angels. Some weaknesses include: *Privo can be "killed" by a stronger being, either God, Samael, Yahweh or a pair of strong Archangels; his spirit can then be contained and his original body sealed away. *Privo can be sealed away in his Original Body, as mentioned by Hubris when he speaks of the Holy Maidens which used their power to contain and trap the Fallen Angels in Hell, however such things only anger him which such anger builds the longer he is contained. *Privo's Essence can be brutally injured when stabbed by an Archangel or Satan Blade, though his Spirit cannot be destroyed, it would require to stop somewhere to recover; the Sword "Sparda" has been empowered to a similar effect and design. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males